Mamizou Futatsuiwa/RicePigeon's version
Armed with a band of tanuki to do her bidding, Mamizou takes a page out of ''Persona 4 Arena, only with her army of tanuki playing the role of her Persona. Their gameplan: to keep the opponent at bay, while Mamizou herself rushes in for the assault. However, once Mamizou's leaves are wasted, her tanuki army will decide they've had enough punishment and desert their leader in the field of battle for some time.'' ) |Image= File:MamizouRP-por.png |Creator = RicePigeon |Downloadlink = RicePigeon's MUGEN Spot |Rescord = Localcoord |Resolution=320x240}} Gameplay Mamizou is a standard three-button character that uses the buttons for the entire portion of her moveset and the buttons as convenient shortcuts for other aspects of the character; is used as a shortcut in conjunction with or to activate the dash commands respectively assigned to and , both and act as shortcuts for the throw that's regularly activated using + , and by itself is used as a shortcut for the activation of the character's Level 3 Hypers. At the beginning of the match, Mamizou must select from one of two mutually-exclusive Level 3 Hypers; "Band of 808 Tanuki" provides Mamizou with a projectile-invincible dashing attack that serves as a good combo ender, while "Prosperity of Infinite Tanuki" allows Mamizou to be more reckless with her Specials by providing her with an infinite amount of leaves for a short time, as well as a damage buff to said Specials. Mamizou is an offensive zoning character focusing on space control. Borrowing from her mechanic in Hopeless Masquerade and Urban Legend in Limbo, both of which inspired by the Persona mechanic from Persona 4 Arena, all of Mamizou's Specials, with the exception of Animal Lute Priest, are directly tied with the 4 leaves that Mamizou begins the match with; if Mamizou loses all 4 leaves, she will be unable to further use any Specials, aside from Animal Lute Priest, once she has lost all leaves, at which point Mamizou will automatically regenerate her leaves after a short time; Youkai Amikiri Transformation and Utsusemi Jizo Transformation both expend leaves if Mamizou herself is hit, while Youkai Tsurube Transformation and Youkai Karakasa Transformation only expend a leaf if the projectile is hit; leaves will only be spent under these conditions, not when the Special is executed. Youkai Tsurube Transformation is an incredibly useful tool for both extending and starting combos due to causing a wallbounce, and also allowing Mamizou to recover quickly while the projectile is still on screen, while Animal Lute Priest and Youkai Karakasa Transformation are useful for both zoning and applying offensive pressure on an opponent. Mamizou is not without her flaws; once all 4 of her leaves are spent, she is rendered unable to use 4 out of her 5 Specials; a problem that is only further complicated by the fact that Mamizou has no way to recharge her leaves until after all of them have been used. While Youkai Tsurube Transformation is incredibly useful for its zoning properties and wallbounce, it is unique among projectiles in that it can be cancelled out by melee attacks, so throwing them out without discretion can easily lead to Mamizou wasting her leaves. Utsusemi Jizo Tranformation also expends a leaf for each time Mamizou is hit while still staying in an armored state, so a multi-hit Special or Hyper can easily waste all of Mamizou's leaves if punished. Mamizou has rudimentary custom A.I. that doesn't take advantage of the character's full moveset or try to chain more than a couple of attacks together. The A.I. will predominantly use Mamizou's Specials indiscriminately without regard towards conserving leaves, and will almost never use her Level 3 Hypers. 'Stats' 'Movelist' 'Specials' while guarding| Uses 1000 Power Uses 1 leaf if bucket is struck by a melee or projectile attack| }} | | | }} | }} | }} }} | Requires 1 leaf Uses 1 leaf if bucket is struck by a melee or projectile attack| | }} | }} | }} }} | Requires 1 leaf Uses 1 leaf if umbrella is struck by a melee or projectile attack| | }} | }} | }} }} | Requires 1 leaf Uses 1 leaf if Mamizou is struck by an attack during armored state| | |Ground| |Aerial}} | |Ground| |Aerial}} | |Ground| |Aerial}}}} | Requires 1 leaf Uses 1 leaf if Mamizou is struck by an attack| | |Ground| |Aerial}} | |Ground| |Aerial}} | |Ground| |Aerial}}}} 'Hypers' | Uses 1000 Power| }} | Uses 1000 Power| }} / | Only usable if respective spellcard is selected prior to match Uses 3000 Power| }} 'Others' / |Only usable if respective spellcard is selected prior to match Requires 1 leaf Grants infinite use of leaves for limited time Boosts damage of leaf-using moves by 20% Duration dependent on number of leaves present during activation Uses 3000 Power| }} 'Palette Gallery' 's colors) |File:RPMamizoupal6.png|1,6 (Byakuren Hijiri's colors) |File:RPMamizoupal7.png|1,7 (Mamizou's Ten Desires colors) |File:RPMamizoupal8.png|1,8 |File:RPMamizoupal9.png|1,9 |File:RPMamizoupal10.png|1,10 |File:RPMamizoupal11.png|1,11 |File:RPMamizoupal12.png|1,12 |Palnote=3}} 'Victory quotes' 'General' 'Character-specific' Videos 14thDoc Mugen Random 2who battle GMᴜɢᴇɴ - Tanuki Turmoil Trivia *Mamizou's taunt causes her to temporarily transform into either a random character from Touhou Project or a statue of herself as seen in Utsusemi Jizo Transformation. **Of these characters include Suika Ibuki and Tewi Inaba, both of whom are planned future W.I.P.s of RicePigeon. **The remaining characters, with the exception of Seiga Kaku, are all characters so far confirmed to be playable in Touhou: Incident Zero, a M.U.G.E.N fullgame project planned by RicePigeon. Category:Character versions Category:Characters with a localcoord of 320x240 Category:Three-button Characters Category:Characters with custom sprites Category:1.0+ Characters Category:Characters with a Forward Dash Category:Characters with a Backward Hop Category:Characters with an Air Dash Category:Characters with an Alpha Counter Category:Characters with Chain Comboing Category:Characters with Super Armor Category:Characters made by RicePigeon Category:Characters with Super Armor Category:Characters made in 2017 }}